


Icy Christmas

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Christmas, Community: daily_deviant, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucius doesn't appear, but has great influence, and Draco finds an alternative use for the word "dessert".</p><p>Original Request:<br/>Character/Pairing: Harry/Draco<br/>Kink: bondage and/or D/s<br/>Holiday item or location: Icicles<br/>Tone: Erotic fluff</p><p>Contains misuse of Christmas ornaments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



The mood between them matched the temperature of the air: freezing. Christmas dinner at the Malfoys had been everything Harry had expected it to be; stuffy, very tasty and so full of barbed words with far too many edges that he might have worked up a headache if it hadn't been for his anger. There were only so many thinly veiled insults and accusations he could take in one night, even for Draco.

The walk home was short, far too short in Harry's opinion. Why Draco had insisted that their London flat be so close to his parents' town house he didn't know, but right now he would have preferred putting a few hundred miles between himself and the elder Malfoys.

Draco seemed to know that Harry had been pushed beyond his limits this time and remained silent while they walked. His cheeks were flushed, but Harry had no way of telling if it was anger, shame or the cold doing it. Draco might be furious with Harry for snapping and shouting at his father, then dragging Draco out of there Harry wouldn't truly blame him if he was but if that was the case, he didn't want to know. He wanted silence and solitude.

When the door to their flat slammed shut behind them, Harry was already in his favourite chair in the living room. It room was blessed dark in there, soothing his throbbing head and suiting his mood, save for the faint lights on the Christmas tree. The soft blues and whites reflected in the decorations of silver, white and icy blue. Harry had an absurd urge to smash a large bulb or break one of the everlasting icicles on the tree. He got as far as to reaching for one, but the cold of the ice kicked his consciousness in gear and he let go before he did anything.

In the other end of the flat he could hear Draco rummaging around in the kitchen and was ashamed to be grateful for his absence. It shouldn't be that way on Christmas Eve, but trying to talk right now would only lead to Harry's temper flaring again and he didn't want to make things worse. At least Draco knew him well enough to leave him alone just now and to not turn on the lamps in here, but leave Harry with the fairy lights.

How long it had been before he noticed the silence, he wasn't sure of, but suddenly it was there, pressing in on him, and he realised he had been so absorbed in replaying his argument with Lucius that he had forgotten everything else.

'Draco?' The call was tentative and almost scared. What if he'd managed to push Draco away with this? He hadn't meant to do that, to ruin his Christmas Eve. There was no answer and that was when he really began to worry.

Harry got up slowly and was about to walk out into the hall and look for Draco when he was stopped by a small paper angel, just like the ones on the tree, that flew out of the dark and came to hover in front of his nose. Harry blinked. That had never happened before. Apart from the icicles, none of the ornaments were supposed to be magical. They had bought most of them together and Harry distinctly remembered getting the angels at a market. They shouldn't be flying.

It. It shouldn't be flying. He tried to duck under it, but the angel blocked him with surprising efficiency. He swore under his breath when a flapping wing gave him a paper-cut above one eyebrow.

With the remainders of his Seeker instincts, Harry grabbed the damned thing and was about to crumble it up (see if it could fly with broken wings!) when he noticed something on its back.

It was writing. Draco's hand-writing, to be specific.  
 _Dear Harry,  
When you are done brooding, find me in the bedroom. Since we left before dessert, I have a substitute for you.  
Love,  
Draco_  
For the first time since they'd left home that afternoon, Harry smiled. He all but stumbled over a wrapped box on his way out and wondered why he had been so stupid not to turn on some light.

He didn't need the light when he entered the bedroom. Draco had seen to that. There were white candles floating in the air around the bed, giving off enough light for Harry to see exactly what Draco had meant by a substitute for dessert.

On the bedside table were two tall glasses with something Harry guessed to be alcohol of a fancy variety, chilled with an icicle in each, and a tray of chocolates of a kind Harry knew to be very delicious and expensive. The kind he'd bought Draco last time he'd had to make an apology. All of that looked amazing, but the best part was on the bed a sight so beautiful he forgot about the rest.

Draco was lying on top of the covers, blindfolded and tied to the bed. His legs were spread wide, tied to the bedposts with pieces of soft fabric matching whatever Draco had used for a blind-fold. His wrists were tied together and secured to the head of the bed and Harry was impressed with how well it had been done, given that Draco must have done it all himself.

'Oh...' he sighed, still standing just inside the door.

'Took you long enough,' Draco whispered, loud enough to be heard. 'Are you done pretending to be a brooding Romantic poet in there?'

Harry bit his lip against the laugh that threatened to ruin the mood Draco had set up. The jab hit a little too close to home and he knew he'd been silly.

'All done,' he answered and the amusement tinted his voice with a warmth he wasn't aware of.

'Are you going to come over here and enjoy your dessert, then?'

'All in due time, love.'

The candles had heated up the room and the vague scent of hot wax was present over the smell of Draco's cologne. Harry shrugged out of his robes and tossed them across a chair, underwear and socks followed before he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Draco. He couldn't resist touching, so he traced a line along Draco's chest-bone and smiled when goosebumps appeared despite the heat in the room.

He picked up one of the drinks and used the icicle to drip a few drops of the stuff on Draco's chest. He gasped when the cool liquid hit and moaned when Harry licked it off. The taste was sweet, but not sticky and more refreshing than he'd anticipated.

'Open up.' Even Harry himself could now hear that his voice sounded warm, almost husky, and when Draco licked his lips as they parted, he mirrored the action without realising it.

A few drops landed on Draco's tongue and he swallowed; an action Harry was suddenly very aware of. On a whim, he traced Draco's lips with the icicle and to his surprise, Draco opened up to it and sucked on it with a soft moan.

Harry watched him, mesmerized for a few moments, then pulled it away. Draco strained up towards the ice and let out a regretful mewl. God, he knew how to tease. It was impossible for Harry to be cool in the face of this sensory overload. The sound alone was enough to make his cock twitch.

Draco had provided him with a good option for revenge in those icicles. Harry's smile took on a certain smug quality when he traced Draco's chest-bone once again and circled his nipples with the ice. Draco gasped, and this time his moan was of a different kind; half pleasure, half pain. It was far too effective to give up, so Harry traced lower, drawing circles on Draco's abdomen and lines on the inside of his thighs. When he finally ran the ice up the length of Draco's hard erection, he was rewarded with a loud moan.

'Please, Harry...'

'Please what?' Harry feigned innocence and touched the ice to the sensitive head, right at the slit.

'Ah! That. Fuck.'

'Sorry, love? I didn't quite get that?'

'Bastard. Mm.' Draco swallowed hard and Harry had mercy enough to move the ice away so he could speak.

'What did you say?' Harry's voice took on an edge of warning to let Draco know he wasn't in a position to question the legitimacy of Harry's birth.

'Please! Do something more.'

'More ice?' Harry was enjoying being the one to tease.

'N-not necessarily...' It was clear that Draco understood perfectly that he couldn't be too demanding in this situation. 'But if you want...' He licked those tempting lips again. 'I-I thought you might fuck me?'

Harry pretended to think about that for a long time. 'I might,' he said after a while and Draco visibly relaxed. 'Later.' The tension immediately began to creep back into Draco.

The ice touched Draco's nipple again and then Harry sucked on it. The response from Draco was so good that Harry tried the same with the tip of his cock. Draco strained against the ropes when Harry took him in his mouth, and Harry didn't want to stop again, not when he got such a wonderful reaction.

He gradually took in more and more of Draco's cock, sucking and licking as he went along, and was rewarded with increasing moans from Draco. When he slid his hand down to tease Draco's hole he realised that he was still holding the ice. That gave him an idea.

He let go of Draco long enough to break a piece off the icicle and grab some lube from the night stand; then he coated the ice in the slick lube.

'W-what are you doing?' The need was apparent in Draco's voice as well as the uncertainty.

'You'll know in a moment,' Harry teased. Draco moaned and Harry could sense the frustration, and he could see Draco's cock twitch at the promise in his words.

Without warning he leaned down and took Draco's cock in his mouth again, this time he moved faster, switching his angle and speed, but taking him gradually deeper. At the first loud groan from Draco, he pressed the tip of the ice into him, careful not to do it hard enough to break the ice.

Draco all but screamed. It was a sound of shock and that delicious timbre of pleasure mixed with pain. Harry sucked him harder and moved the ice very slowly. The contrast of hard and soft, hot and cold, and fast and slow worked almost like magic. In a matter of minutes Draco cried out again, this time with the force of his orgasm. Not that Harry stopped for that. He swallowed around Draco and kept going till Draco was begging him to stop.

'Did you like that?' Harry teased when he finally moved off Draco and pulled the ice out.

'Fuck. Are you kidding?' Draco was clearly trying for a glare under the blindfold, but he looked so very pleased and sated that it had no chance of working, even if his eyes had been visible. 'It was great.'

Harry slid up on top of Draco and kissed him. 'And now it's my turn...' he whispered. Draco shivered softly.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Nothing, love. It's what I'm going to do to you.'

Draco moaned again and Harry grinned. This really was the pleasure of a blindfold. He slid a cushion under Draco's shoulders so his head tipped back and the soft 'oh' that escaped Draco told him that his lover had guessed what was going to happen. The look of anticipation and the way Draco licked his lips made up for the lack of a surprise.

Harry changed his position and knelt over Draco's head, facing his feet. He could feel Draco straining again, trying to reach Harry, but he'd tied his own hands too well. Harry couldn't resist kissing Draco's stomach and hip as he leaned forward, but that only lasted till he felt Draco's lips around his cock.

'Oh!' Draco was apparently able to move his head a lot more than his hands. He'd pre-empted Harry. Not that he minded, not when Draco was running his tongue over the head of Harry's cock in that very delicious way. Harry moaned and pushed in as slow as he could. Beneath him Draco opened his mouth to him, swallowing with an ease Harry never had been able to manage. He glanced down and saw the amazing sight of his own cock deep in Draco's mouth. Then Draco swallowed again and Harry closed his eyes, unable to process that many impressions at once.

He moved back and felt Draco's gasp for breath before he thrust in again. After the tentative beginning, he could sense Draco getting into it, feel how he accommodated Harry more and more and how he strained to get him back if Harry pulled too far out. It was so good Harry had a hard time holding back and not doing this too hard.

His thrusts got faster and soon Harry had about as much as he could take. A quick glance down showed him the intense look of pleasure on Draco's face and that was all it took. He came hard and groaned when Draco swallowed again and again as if he was trying to make sure he got every drop out of Harry.

When Harry pulled away from him, Draco moaned again and tried to reach for him. Harry chuckled softly.

'Haven't you had enough, love?'

'No.' Draco feigned a pout. 'Never enough of you.'

Harry's chuckle became a laugh. 'Insatiable, hm?' He kissed Draco and stretched out on the bed next to him.

'Of course.'

'So I should just leave you tied up here till I can do it all over again?'

Draco looked doubtful for a second, but then a smile lit up his face. 'No. You should untie me and show proper appreciation for your early Christmas present, and then you should tie me up again and do it all over.'


End file.
